The First Time
by Yami Roojii
Summary: Bakura x Ryou romp. Slash, obviously. One shot.


Fairly explicit scenes of a sexual nature lurk beyond this point. You have been warned.

* * *

Ryou made a small oofing sound as Bakura pushed him roughly backwards onto his own bed. He followed it with a gulp as Bakura crawled onto the bed too, an animalistic hunger gleaming in his eyes. He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked his yami in the eye. Bakura stopped his advance for a moment and looked back. They stayed that way, each trying to read the other's thoughts for a full minute before Bakura's already wavering control snapped and he lunged forward. Ryou found himself pinned on his back with his arms held at the wrist above his head. The silk of his pillow rubbed against the back of his hands and he felt a warm shiver pass through him. The feeling had barely passed when he felt Bakura's lips press against his own in a bruising kiss. His eyes widened in shock, then slid shut as he felt Bakura's eager tongue push its way into his mouth and practically attack his own. It felt nice, nicer than he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined this moment a lot over the past year. Ever since Bakura had moved back home after the spat with Marik, his former roommate, he'd found himself inexplicably drawn to him. He couldn't explain it; after all, Bakura was just as rude, selfish and crazy as he'd always been. The only reasonable explanation was that he himself had changed in some way, but he didn't feel any different at all. It was a mystery, but one to ponder later. He turned his head slightly to the side to break the kiss and looked up at Bakura, flushed and panting. He didn't want their first time to be rushed.

Bakura growled and tried to reinitialise the kiss, only to have Ryou turn his head again so that their lips only brushed lightly. It took five minutes of twisting and turning, but Bakura eventually got the hint and slowed it down, even electing to unbutton Ryou's shirt rather than just tear it off. As he started to slide the buttons out of their holes, he moved his mouth down to his hikari's chest and started to lick a warm trail on the newly exposed skin, extracting a shudder from the boy beneath him. He carried on that way until he reached the waistband of Ryou's trousers. Sitting back a little and straddling the others' thighs, Bakura slid his arm under his back to encircle his waist and lifted him up to finish his removal of the shirt. Ryou only had time to let out a surprised squeak before he found himself flopping back down onto the bed again. With the shirt gone, Bakura laid his hands flat on Ryou's abdomen and started to slide them slowly upwards, pausing at his nipples to give them a quick pinch, which resulted in a sharp intake of breath and a small whimper, before carrying on all the way up until his hands were cupping Ryou's face. He bent down for another hard kiss, Ryou couldn't have it all his way after all, then let his hands slide all the way back down to his trousers. Ryou eyed him nervously and Bakura would have patted him on the head if his hands hadn't been busy fumbling with two buttons and a zip. He settled for kissing him lightly on the tip of the nose instead, which seemed to work well enough.

The trousers came off and Ryou was left in nothing but his underpants and socks. Bakura wasn't so graceful about the removal of his own clothing, tearing it off and throwing it over his shoulder. Ryou watched this with amusement dancing in his eyes, then he let his gaze slide downwards and felt fear replace amusement immediately. There was no way that would fit! He said as much, but Bakura only laughed, reassuring him that it would, given the right lubrication. He then bent over and pulled a tube of it from one of the pieces of discarded clothing on the floor. Ryou only got as far as opening his mouth to ask how he was going to apply it before Bakura cut him off by squeezing a glob of it onto his fingers, setting the tube aside and seizing the waistband of Ryou's underpants. He squeaked instead. Bakura grinned wickedly and pulled his pants off one handed, throwing them aside the pushing one of Ryou's knees to open his legs. He bent forward, supporting himself with one hand, so that he was leaning over the top of his hikari and inserted one finger.

Ryou cried out and tried to pull away, but Bakura halted him with a sharp word. Once he was still again, Bakura leaned down and captured his mouth in a soft kiss, nipping gently at his lower lip while he pushed his finger further in. Ryou gasped, but didn't try to stop him. Once he felt the muscles relax a little, Bakura inserted a second finger. He followed the same procedure until he had three fingers fully sheathed and could move them without Ryou's hands tightening in his hair where they'd buried themselves.

Ryou moaned in disappointment as he felt Bakura's fingers leave. It had only just started to feel good. His disappointment only lasted as long as it took for Bakura to shuffle up the bed a little. He cried out again as Bakura pushed himself in, but in pleasure rather than pain this time. He let out numerous sounds in varying pitches during the course of Bakura's rhythmic administrations, but none as loud as the ecstasy filled scream that tore from his throat as he reached his peak. Bakura joined him and for a moment, there voices blended into one. Once the wave passed, Bakura slumped forward to rest his head on Ryou's heaving chest, panting as though he'd just run a marathon. Forcing his thoughts back into some semblance of order, he rolled to the side yawned. When he'd first met his light, he would never have guessed they'd end up like this. And what exactly **was** this anyway? The deed was done, yet it didn't feel like it was over. What more was there to do that his mind couldn't make sense of at the moment? It was something to think about, that was for certain, but not right now. Now, he needed to rest.

Ryou stared wide eyed at the ceiling until he felt he had control of his body again, then turned to face Bakura, only to find his yami fast asleep, breathing steadily with a content smile on his face. He chuckled to himself. Typical. But what did he expect? This was Bakura after all, and he wasn't exactly the worlds leading expert in love.

Love.

The word had slipped out so easily and it felt so right. Was that really what he felt for the boy lying opposite him? As he reached out a trembling hand to brush aside a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Bakura's face, he had his answer.

* * *

Only the second time I've written something like that, so I know it needs a lot of improvement. Suggestions on such would be much appreciated. : )

Oh, and for anyone who was wondering, yes, Ryou was wearing his socks all the way through. X3


End file.
